Fallen Angel
by Repstars
Summary: A short fic inspired by the song from Three days Grace, Falling Angel. It's about Issei who spends every night listening to the crying coming from his neighbor's, Raynare, room. Finally one day he decides it's enough and chooses to save this fallen angel.


Fallen Angel

Disclaimer- I do not own High School DxD, nor do I own the song fallen angel from three days grace.

A/N- Hey guys this a story that I thought of while listening to the song from three days grace, fallen angel. After I thought about this story for a while, I decided to write it and see what you guys thought. So without further ado. Fallen Angel

Issei lay in his bed, his window wide open, attempting to sleep. Or he would be if the crying from next door didn't keep him awake. His next door neighbor Raynare, was still lamenting about the death of her father, the last of her family. They had once been friends when they went to high school together, but they eventually grew apart as he went to college and she instantly moved in with her boyfriend. He didn't understand why she stayed with him, he was a complete ass, and Issei knew for a fact that he had hit her at least once. Though sometime before he moved back to town, they had split apart and she had found a new boyfriend, though she now lived alone.

Though every time that he sees her out and about in the town, her head is always held high. She never lets anyone other than him know that she is suffering, and he only knows because she also slept with her window open. Issei wished that she would open up to him, and allow him to help her through it all. Instead he had to watch on the sidelines as her life went to hell.

He sat that day on his bed, looking out his window, as she edged closer and closer to her windowsill that was right above the fence to her backyard. "I never thought she would have been drove this far, to contemplate suicide." He watched as she closed her eyes bracing herself, before he opened his window and called out to her. "Lovely moon out tonight, isn't it." Her eyes flew open and regarded him for a minute before responding. "Yes it is, the moon was always my favorite thing to look at." After that they sat there until, Raynare said that she was tired and went to bed.

Whenever he would ask her if she was fine anytime that they met, she would say that nothing had changed. It never really answered his question, but he knew not to pressure her. Sometimes she would sing and dance while cooking, where her kitchen also had a window on the first floor that he could watch her, and he would smile, hoping that she was feeling better. But no matter how hard she tried to hide it, and deny it, he always felt as if his question was going unanswered.

He wanted to know how she got up in the morning. How she put her smile on her lovely face every time that they met. He knew that the smile was fake, because whenever she thought he wasn't looking, she would let a haunted look enter her eyes, starring at something that she could only see. He wanted to know how to save her from her pain, how to make her accept his help, how to make her accept his love.

He remembered yesterday morning he had heard her crying from her room, and giving out occasional screams of pain. Worried he rushed over and knocked on her door until she answered it. He realized that she was hiding her arms from him and demanded to see them. When he saw them he let the horror sink in, as cuts ran up and down them. 'I never thought she'd fall this far.' He thought, as he made her sit while bandaging her arms, thanking his parents mentally for sending him to medical school. After that he had taken her to her room and had her lay down, refusing to leave until she fell asleep. When she said that she feared the nightmares, he grabbed her hand and held it close to him, saying that he would chase them away. He told her, "Just let go, I'll catch you if you begin to fall. From now on, you don't have to be alone, I'll be right here whenever you need. Go to sleep, Tonight I refuse to let you fall into your depression."

He sat there watching her sleep. When they were younger he would always consider her his hidden angel as she helped him through the death of his brother. Now he sat there and saw all of the things that now tainted her spirit. "My beautiful fallen angel."

He sat there for an hour, watching his 'fallen angel' sleep. He remembered all of the things that he had seen her go through over the last two years when he moved back in to his old house that his parents had left for him. The time he saw her boyfriend hit her in the face, for knocking his beer out of his hand. He had almost jumped the guy, when Raynare told him that she was fine, and that she wasn't hurt. He remembered the time that Raynare almost jumped from her window, in order to be free from the pain. 'I can save this fallen angel' he said silently to himself.'

Now here he lay tonight. listening to the crying. Finally the crying stopped and a minute later his phone rang. He looked and saw that it was Raynare's number. He was glad that she had found the number that he had left for her last night. He answered. "Hello."

"Hey, Issei." Issei was a little frightened by the dead sound in her voice.

"Something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"

They talked for a while, really saying nothing. Then Raynare sighed and in a broken voice said, "He hits me. He hits me a lot, that time you caught him wasn't the first time either."

"What?"

"Dohnaseek, he hits me a lot. He also forced himself on me earlier today."

"Are you ok?!"

"No, I called the cops, but he will be here soon and he'll be sure to really hurt me before he gets caught. I was just calling to say thank you for all of your kindness, and I'm sorry that I was to damaged to ever return your love." A car pulled up outside of her house, "Bye Issei."

Issei watched as Raynare's boyfriend jumped out of his car, He went and tried to open the door, but she had apparently locked it. Issei ran out of his room and down the stairs, trying to get outside as quickly as possible. When he got to her door, it had been broken down, and he could here the guy slamming his way upstairs. Issei followed him, hearing shouting coming from up stairs, followed by a slapping sound, a small shriek, and the thud of someone falling down. He ran to her room seeing Dohnaseek standing over her, about to strike her again. Without thinking, he tackled the guy, throwing them against the far wall. Raynare looked up to see Issei fighting to protect her, and she started to cry again, as no one had ever protected her.

Issei and Dohnaseek rolled around before Issei was able to get the upper hand, thanks to the rough housing he and his brother used to do, and threw him back out into the hallway. Before Dohnaseek could regain his bearings, Issei ran forward and planted his foot into his chest, throwing him down the stairs, leaving him bleeding and coughing at the bottom. The police arrived shortly after to take him away, congratulating Issei for protecting Raynare from further harm, and left.

Issei went up stairs to where Raynare was sitting on her bed, lights off, crying. He sat beside her and hugged her to him, which caused her to start to sob. Over the next hour and a half, Raynare let out her years of pain onto his shoulder. When she started to calm down, she spoke to him, "You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't."

"But you could've been, and I would have been the cause of it."

"Listen Raynare. I don't care if I get hurt, I don't care if it costs me my life. I will always be there to protect you. I'm going to do something that I should've done in high school. Fell free to stop me."

With that he leaned in, slowly, Raynare's eyes flashed in fear for a moment. "Never thought I see it when she was so afraid of contact with somebody else." After a moment's hesitation she closed her eyes and leaned forward allowing Issei to claim her lips. After they broke off, Raynare lay down, emotionally exhausted and asked Issei to stay. He did, and held her, not letting her fall into her nightmares. She finally spoke again, "You shouldn't want me Issei, I'm too damaged. I don't think that you'll ever find any pleasure from me, after what Dohnaseek did."

"Oh hush yourself, I don't need any of that. The only pleasure that I need is the pleasure that I get from holding you in my arms, knowing that you're mine." She smiled against his chest and fell asleep, letting go, and allowing sleep to take her. "I Promise, you'll never be alone again."

That night Issei stayed awake, holding his love, warding away any nightmares that dare try to plague her. In the morning, for the first time since she could remember, Raynare awoke with a smile, seeing the loving gaze of her Issei, as he protected her from the night.

A/N- So what did you guys think. I know it's a little sappy, but hey I wrote this in a day. Thank you for reading and please leave a review so that I know how you guys liked it, and until next time, take care.


End file.
